In recent years, battery packs that can be detached from a main body of a laptop personal computer are being used. In a laptop personal computer disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a battery mounting portion from which a battery pack can be detached is provided on a back surface of a main body (see FIGS. 1, 2, etc. of Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, laptop personal computers are becoming thinner and thinner. For example, in Patent Document 2, a built-in battery is set below a palm rest portion on the front side (front side from user) of a laptop personal computer instead of being set below a key mode module. Specifically, the built-in battery is incorporated next to a pointing device on a front side of a computer main body, and this promotes the thinning of the computer main body (see FIGS. 1, 2, etc. of Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-115091
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-104665